


Floral Effects

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek might just be a little stoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/gifts).



> Secret Santa Identity revealed: Boo, yes dear, you know me. Yes, I gave myself a story to throw suspicion off of myself.
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful holiday season and that the new year is kind to you. 
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> FairyNiamh, your Secret Santa 2013
> 
> Story Beta'd by the lovely Drivven Wrinth

Stiles was truly starting to hate the holidays and his life. "So what you're telling me is Santa is real..."

Derek looked around the surrounding area and nodded slightly.

"He's not the jolly fat guy who brings us presents?"

Derek shook his head vigorously. His eyes wide with fear and jumping at every noise. "And he has an army of elves. Those little fuckers are mean. I am warning you to ward your house and keep him away. If you are up for it could you come and add a few wards to the pack house? I want us all to stay safe this Christmas."

Stiles sighed and resisted the urge to find a lonely brick wall to introduce his head to. "Isaac will be sad if we keep Santa away. Do you really want me to make him cry?"

Derek thought about that for a few minutes before giving a decisive nod. "If it will keep him safe. We should always be concerned about safety before we worry about hurting someone's feelings. So, be there after school."

Stiles pulled out his phone and typed out a pack text message as he watched his Alpha walk away. _'I am going to kill whichever one of you fuckers slipped Derek some moon flowers.'_ the text said.

The responding laughs and taunts could only make Stiles groan. Seriously, how was this his life? He couldn’t wait to see what his lover had to say about cupid.

~Fin~


End file.
